


They Find

by QueenHimiko



Series: Slayers: Baby Blues [9]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina and Gourry's children find a pet. Lina does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Find

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Slayers, I just play in the sandbox.

Lina glanced out the window and smiled as she noted that all three of her children were playing near a puddle. Lina loved the fact that all three of them were now old enough for her to banish out of the house and outside to play. It allowed her to get so much stuff done without interruption! The stuff she was getting done at that moment was dinner. Not having to worry about one of them getting too close to the fire or the pot of boiling hot water was liberating.

“Better call them in.” Lina told Gourry as he set the table, “It’s about ready and they are not allowed at the table until they wash up.”

“Okay.” He said, and then he went out to call them in. Lina took the spaghetti out of the pot and mixed it with the sauce and meatballs and set it on a large platter. She was bringing it to the table as they ran in, mud covered and noisy as they shouted, “Look what we found!”

Before Lina could react, they had run up to her and were holding up a bowl. And that was when Lina saw them!

Lina shrieked as she dropped the platter, which shattered as it hit the floor, and sent spaghetti and meatballs flying everywhere. Gourry looked at her, baffled, as she ran and threw her arms around him as she buried her head in his chest. “Lina, what-“

And then he saw that the kids had filled the bowl full of slugs. He shook his head in bemusement as he patted Lina on the back as she shuddered in fear while Glynn asked, “Can we keep them?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been raining CONSTANTLY this week, and this morning my daughter found a bunch of slugs on the sidewalk and started stomping on them. And thus this idea was born. Hope it amused!


End file.
